


Unwinding by Candles

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, John is worth putting up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding by Candles

Zee still wasn't sure why she tolerated John. He was an arrogant, brash son of a bitch with hardly any redeeming characteristics aside from his dogged persistence.

Every time he showed up, she was half tempted to just yell "Reappasid!" at him, but she never did.

Mainly because, once she stripped it all away, she saw something in John that latched into so many parts of her own soul. His loneliness, the tragedies in his life, his inability to just stop it all and find something else to be...they were her own issues, magnified and put on display by his refusal to let them tear him down.

Right now, watching him dancing his hands in and out of the candles' flames, she could see the loneliness on display more than ever. He was here, and they had survived the trial of banishing a demon together, denying it the chance to ravage a group of would be occultists. 

"Hey." She slid in behind him, the silk of her kimono-style robe brushing his scarred, bare back. "Wasting flame there, sweetheart," she teased him lightly, drawing him back to her level of awareness.

He turned to look over her at his shoulder. She was still so young in his eyes, she could tell. Of course, the things he had seen had aged him so far. 

"Tell me what better use they'd have, sweets, than reminding me nothing's as hot as hellfire?" he countered.

"Mmm. For that, we probably ought to both be naked," she teased him before nipping at his neck lightly.

"Somehow that's how we always end up, love." He wasn't going to argue, as he shifted to pull off his belt and trousers, already barefoot in deference to her rules of the house.

"Good thing we fit so well on this one thing?" Zee challenged him.

John chuckled before he laid down on the plush carpet, reaching for the sash of her robe idly. She let him pull it free, then shrugged it off to reveal nothing but skin beneath it. "No succubus in Hell is as gorgeous as you, love."

"I'd hope not." She settled herself over his hips, before whispering a spell. "On ycnangerp." 

"Thank you, love. Such a practical thing you are." He assisted by sliding deep inside her with an arch of his own hips, sighing softly at the union with his partner, glad it wasn't just to build energy this time.

"Now, about those candles..." Zee's eyes reflected the one she picked up, the wick threatening to gutter in the melted wax surrounding it.

John watched her, and then gave her assent with a nod of his head and a separating of his shoulders, arching his chest up a little to her ministrations. "Do your worst, sweets."

"Oh, I intend for it to be the best, John." She held the candle steady, hovering just above his chest as she rode his hips, sliding up and down the shaft in age-old rhythm. His hands settled on the outside of her hips, letting her control, watching her, not the candle, letting her melt the tension of the demon fight away. 

The first spill of wax down the line of his chest was enough to make him hiss and buck up, thrusting deeper inside her than she had been riding. She moaned, and he felt her muscles contracting around him so intimately.

"Love, you've a wicked sense of play," he rumbled at her. "What will you do when I pin you down later and play with the candles?"

"Probably break pretty hard around you, John. A little bit of pain to make it all feel so much more intense?" she moaned. 

"Kinky doxie, Zee," he said with a chuckle, getting a spill of wax near his nipple in response.

"Never a doxie, John." She got a wicked smile on her lips. "Besides, when have you ever paid me?"

"I'm your charity case, pet," he said ingenuously, hissing as she spilled the wax near his other nipple. "Keep that up, this will be a short ride," he promised her.

"Just means you get to take your time paying me back," she answered, tightening all her inner muscles at once, in time with a new spill of wax down the line of his chest, stopping just shy of his navel.

It was one sensation too many, and he came within her, reveling in the feeling of complete release in the body of a woman he trusted.

As she set the candle to the side, he smiled lazily back up at her.

"So, ever had a full body wax?" he teased, and was glad to see her shiver in anticipation.


End file.
